King Radius and Queen Arena
by LightningFlare1
Summary: This story is about my oc's parents, it tells the short joy they had. A new foal in their lives, hoping to see the wonderful things on raising their foal. But when the Crystal Empire was taken over by King Sombra, their must leave their foal and help the empire. But unknowing to them, they will never return from the battle against Sombra, and will leave their foal alone or until...
1. Before their deaths

**King Radius and Queen Arena**

**Before their deaths**

Seventeen years ago, high in the skies there was a beautiful, powerful, loyal, rich and kind kingdom call, The Cloud Kingdom. With their noble king Radius and Queen Arena, both alicorns rulers were of one of the three kingdoms that were ruled by alicorns. On the most wonderful day, the king and queen announce to their most loyal subjects that the Queen is with foal. The kingdom rejoiced at the news and party for two days straight. Arena and Radius left their kingdom to announce the news to the princesses of Equestria and the king of the Crystal Empire.

"Radius, Arena!" shouted Celestia while she got off her throne to greet her friends "It a pleasure to see you!"

"As too you" said Radius "But, our visit brings new!" as he smile and look at his wife

"We, are going to have a foal!" shouted Arena as she touch her stomach with one hoof "The Kingdom, is overjoyed they partying as we speak!"

"Thats, wonderful!" shouted Celestia as she hug her friends "This is needed a day to celebrate!"

"Thank you!" said Radius and Arena

"Did, i hear it right?!" ask Luna as she stop her way in the throne room "My dear friends, are going to have a foal!"

"Indeed, Luna!" said Arena as she smile at Radius "We can't wait, for our foal to come"

"You must stay" said Celestia "Come and be our guest, we will also celebrate!"

"Agree, sister" said Luna "Will, you stay?"

"Of course!" said Arena "We would love too!"

"Thank you, kindly" said Radius as he bowed to the princesses

"Radius, no need for that!" said Celestia "Now, come and tell us your plans"

"Plans of what?" ask Radius as he the only pony who didn't understand

"She mean, on how we will raise our foal" explain Arena as she and Luna laugh "We are not sure, yet"

"You must do this thing, call a foalshower!" said Luna as she and Arena walk towards the dining hall "It's a thing were friends gather to celebrate!"

"I see!" said Arena as they arrived at the dining hall "Maybe, I will do that"

Radius, Arena, Celestia and Luna all talk about the foal and how to raise the next ruler in a wise and kind way.

"I do hope, it's a mare!" said Arena while she rub her stomach

"Why, do you hope it's a mare?" ask Luna as she toke a sip of tea

"I don't know, I have this fleeing that it's a mare" said Arena while she was still rubbing her stomach

"Prince or princess, we will love them no matter what" said radius as he rub his wife`s stomach as well.

They spent most of the night were talking about the foal, Radius and Arena decided to retiree since they had to get up early if they wanted to arrive at the empire before lunch and back at the kingdom.

"Can you believe it, Radius were going to be parents!" said Arena as she look at herself in the mirror.

"Ive always dream on having a family, but I never thought it would happen" said Radius as he walk up to Arena "You're going to be a great, mother"

"And you, a father!" said Arena as she kiss him on the lips

Radius and Arena headed to bed, the next morning they woke up early in the morning and said they goodbyes.

"Farewell, Celestia and Luna" said Radius as he hug the princesses

"We hope to see you again!" said Luna "Radius, or else we will come to you!"

"You don't have to worry, Luna" said Arena as she smile at her and gave her a hug "We will visit!"

"Take care, Arena and Radius" said Celestia while she hugs them both

Radius and Arena left Canterlot and went to the crystal empire. To see their friend King Crystali, who was over joyed to hear the news about the pregnancy.

"That, is wonderful news!" shouted Crystali as he hug his two friends "I wish you, a lot of joy with this foal"

"Thank you, Crystali!" said Radius as he smile at his friend "You must be busy, since the Crystal fair is coming?"

"I am, but I can take a few minutes to celebrate!" said Crystali as he ordered at his servant to bring a crystal drink "Here, let drink! And don't worry there no alcohol!"

"Thank you" said Arena as she used her magic to pick up her glass

After their short celebration, Radius and Arena left the crystal empire to let Crystali get backs to the preparations. They return to their kingdom and castle, as the months pass Arena was getting bigger and bigger. Along with a few mood swings, nut Radius didn't care as along of their foal was healthy.

"What, should we call our foal?" ask Radius as he was lying on the ground with Arena lying on the right side of him. While Radius put his head on top of Arena, as she cuddle next to each other.

"I'm not sure" said Arena as she looks at her stomach "What do you think?"

"How about, Adelind if it's a mare and...what name should it be if it's a stallion?" ask Radius

"Radius II" suggested Arena "A wonderful name, for a foal whose father is kind and strong"

More months as pass, and the queen was ready to give birth to their foal. But the foal wasn't ready at all, which made Radius very worried about his wife and foal.

"Radius, stop pacing" said Arena as she stood up from her bed "The foal will come, when it comes"

"Are you sure?!" ask Radius as his mane was all out of place "The foal is fine, right?!"

"Yes" said Arena while she rubs her stomach "You're not ready right?" asks Arena as she look at her stomach "You should tell your father!"

"Very funny" said Radius as he walk towards his wife bed

"Radius" ask Arena

"Yes, Arena?" answered Radius

"My water broke" said Arena as he face changed with the pain

"That`s wonderful, Arena" said Radius as he smile to let his brain analyze what his wife just said "WAIT, WHAT!"

"The foal, coming!" shouted Arena "Get the doctor!"

"Of course!" shouted Radius as he ran off the get the doctor

The castle was filled with cries of pain, which lasted for six long hours. When finally the cries of pain were replace by cries of a foal.

"Congratulation, it's a mare!" shouted the doctor as he held an orange coated Alicorn "Here, your majesty" as he gave the filly to the queen

"She beautiful!" said Arena as she held her daughter "Don't you think, Radius?"

"She wonderful, Arena!" said Radius as he put his head onto Arena`s "Hello, Adelind"

"We will always protect you, Adelind!" said Arena as she help her daughter closer and gave her a kiss on the head.

"Indeed, our precious princess!" said Radius while he look at his daughter

Continue reading for That Faithful day

**End**


	2. That faithful day

**King Radius and Queen Arena**

**That faithful day**

The king and queen, presented the new princess of the cloud kingdom to their loyal subjects. The kingdom celebrated the birth of the young princess and the king and queen are over joyed. The last three months Radius and Arena have been enjoying their life with their new foal.

"Arena, where are you?" ask Radius while he walk around the castle

"I'm, in Adelind`s room!" shouted Arena

"What are you doing?" ask Radius while he walk in his daughter`s room

"Adelind, was crying" said Arena while she held Adelind in her hooves "What`s wrong, Adelind?"

"Maybe, she hungry?" suggested Radius as he walk up to his wife and foal

"No, I just gave her a bottle" said Arena ""And I changed her dipper, so I don't know why?"

"What`s wrong, little princess?" ask Radius while he toke his daughter from his wife`s hooves "Are you tried?" as he put his daughter back in her crib.

"She was tired and hungry" said Arena as she and Radius watch their foal fall asleep "Goodnight, Adelind"

Radius and Arena, left the nursery and went to their bedroom.

"It's your turn, tonight" said Arena while she removed her crown and necklaces

"I know, hon" said Radius while he removed his crown

Radius and Arena were preparing to go to bed, when one of their guards came rushing in with bad news.

"Terrible news, from the crystal empire!" shouted the guard as he saluted the king and queen.

"What is it?" ask Radius as he was worried about his friend

"A unicorn stallion, call Sombra!" said the guard "He defeated king Crystali and as taken over the empire!"

"What!" said Arena as she stood up from her chair "Are, you sure?!"

"Yes, your highness" said the guard "What, shall we do?"

"We, must help them!" said Radius "Send, a letter to Canterlot and request their help"

"Yes, your highness!" said the guard as he ran off to sent the letter

"Radius, we can't go! What about Adelind?" said Arena while she looks towards the hallway that led to her room "We can't leave her!"

"I know" said Radius "But, we must help Crystali and his kingdom"

"One, of us should stay to take care of Adelind" said Arena

"You, know we can't!" said Radius "We, are stronger together! I don't like this ether, i don't want to leave our foal alone" said Radius while he hug his wife

"But, if we both die" said Arena while she started to cry "She`ll be all alone, nopony to raise her"

"There is, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna" suggested Radius knowing that there was a good chance that they would come back "They could take, Adelind"

"I suppose" said Arena as she walk away from Radius and towards her daughter`s room "But, I don't want it to come to that!"

"As do I" said Radius as he followed his wife

for the rest of the night Radius and Arena watch their foal sleep, the next morning they received a response from the princesses.

_Dear Radius and Arena_

_we will come to your castle, to plan an attack against Sombra. And we all of us will attack Sombra and free the Crystal Empire!_

_Princess Celestia_

Later that day, Celestia and Luna arrived at The Cloud Kingdom.

"Hello, Celestia, Luna" said Radius as Arena hug them both

"Let's get to the point" said Arena as she led the princesses to the conference room

Celestia, Luna, Radius and Arena all were trying to figure out the best way to attack the empire and free it from Sombra.

"Maybe, we should attack from above?" suggested Radius

"No, Sombra haves motion detected crystals on top" said Celestia

"How about..." said Arena when she heard her daughter crying "Please excuse me!" ask Arena as she left the convince room

"Radius" said Luna as she knew what he and Arena were risking on going onto this attack.

"I know" sadly said Radius as he watch his wife return with his daughter in her hooves

"Are, you sure you want both of you to go?" ask Celestia

"Yes, we have a better chance on wining if we both go" said Arena while she look at her foal "Can, we go back on planning the attack?"

"Of course" said Celestia as she saw that it was painful enough that she was going to leave her foal alone.

After four hours of planning, they finally came up with the best plan. They decide that tomorrow they will leave and tries to save the empire. After Celestia and Luna went to their rooms, Radius and Arena wanted to spend as much time as possible before tomorrow.

"Radius" said Arena as she held her filly closer to her "What, if we don't come back?"

"Don't, speak that way" said Radius as he held his wife in his hooves "I promise you, we will come back to our foal"

The next morning arrived and Radius and Arena said there final goodbye to Adelind

"We love, Adelind" said Arena as she kissed her on the head "Never forget that!" said Arena as she started to cry.

"We will return" said Radius as he rub her on the head "I promise, my princess" said Radius as he started to cry as well.

Radius cast a spell on his daughter, so she would sleep when there were gone. Sadly Radius and Arena left their kingdom along with Celestia and Luna. After a short flight they arrived to the empire, but they saw that the empire was covered in dark crystals. And the crystal ponies we in salved by Sombra, they quickly tried to find out on what happen to the king.

"Psst!" whispered Radius as he motion a crystal pony

"Are, you here to save us?" whispered the pony

"Yes, but we need to know what happen to your king?" ask Radius

The crystal pony stared at them and started to cry, at the reaction of the crystal pony. Radius and all the other ponies, knew right away what happened to Crystali.

"What, happened?" ask Radius

"After Sombra toke over the empire, the king tried to take the empire back. But as he battled Sombra he was over powered and...and..."

"You, don't have to says any more" said Arena as she whip her tears

Radius, Arena, Celestia and Luna left the crystal pony and headed towards the castle. There stop at a secret tunnel, there plan is to inter felted the castle from underground.

"Do, you all know your part? "Whispered Radius while he was walking towards the throne room.

"Yes" said everypony while they followed Radius

They finally arrived at the throne room and saw Sombra on his throne.

"On three" whispered Radius as his horn started to glow "One, two, and three!" shouted Radius as he got out of his hideout and fired a spell towards Sombra.

"What!" shouted Sombra while he was surprise to see so many pony in his castle "Well, it looks like Crystali had some friends!"

"Shut up!" shouted Radius as he fired another spell

"Well, isn't it Radius and Arena!" said Sombra as he easily dodged Radius`s attacks "I heard you`ve got a foal, maybe after I defeat you I'll pay a visit to your foal!"

"You, monster!" shouted Arena as she fired one of her spells "You, will never touch her!"

"Her! how interesting" said Sombra as he fired a spell to counteract Arena`s "I should just finish you off now, and get your daughter!" shouted Sombra as he jump off his throne and attack Radius and Arena unknowing that they didn't come alone.

"Sombra!" shouted Celestia as she fired her spells along with her sister

Celestia, Radius, Arena and Luna all went into a spell battle with Sombra. Sombra`s guards came to help but were defeated by Celestia and Luna, while Radius and Arena were fighting Sombra. Sombra fled the throne with Radius and Arena right after him.

"Sombra!" shouted Arena "You, will not escape!"

"I have a special offer of you!" said Sombra while he smiled at Arena "Before, your friends can come and help you. I'll give you two choices!"

"What, choices?!" ask Radius as his horn was ready to fire

"Die at my hooves or I will take you foal and make her into my personal salve!" said Sombra "Your choice and if you tell your friends I'll go to your castle and take your foal!"

"What?!" said Radius as he couldn't believe his ears "Why, would you want our foal?!"

"It's none of your business!" shouted Sombra "Well..." ask Sombra when Celestia and Luna fired a spell that hit Sombra.

"Are, you alright?!" ask Luna

"Yes" said Arena while she glance at Radius "Come on!"

"We have a plan on defeating Sombra" shouted Luna "The Elements of Harmony!"

Celestia and Luna fought against Sombra, while Radius and Arena tried to make an secret attack. But they both fail, they all quickly toke refuge from Sombra waves of attacks.

"We, need to use the elements" said Celestia as she was breathing heavily

"We, need to diversion" said Luna

Radius and Arena look at each other, knowing that without the elements that they will lose. Still fresh in their memory with Sombra offer and the easily made their choice.

"We will go" said Arena

"We will distract Sombra so you can attack him with the elements" said Radius

After a long conservation on conniving Celestia and Luna to let them leave. Radius and Arena left the refuge and distract Sombra long enough so Celestia and Luna could get the elements ready. After the elements were ready, Radius and Arena stop avoiding the attacks and accepted their fate.

"I love you, Arena!"said Radius as he held his wife hoof "I'm sorry, I couldn't keep my promise"

"That`s alright, Radius" said Arena as she smile at him "As long as our foal will be safe, that all that matters. I love you so much, Radius I'm so happy to have met you and fallen in love with you!"

Radius and Arena look at each other eyes and held each other's hooves. Sombra smiled and send a wave of dark crystals that headed towards Radius and Arena. They were able to dodge it, but decided not to. The Crystals entered their bodies one by one, and they fell towards the ground. Radius and Arena didn't die right away, as they lay on the ground they both started to cry knowing that they would never return home.

"Oh, no!" shouted Luna "DAMM, you Sombra!"

Luna and Celestia cried at their dear friends' death, not only that they lost their friends but the Crystal Empire started to disappear right in front of them. Celestia and Luna were flying back to the castle, when Luna remembered about their foal. They quickly rush to the castle and found the nursery, Celestia pick up the lonely filly and release the sleeping spell.

"Let`s call her, Lightning Flare" suggested Luna

"That`s a perfect, name!" said Celestia as she held the small filly in her hooves

After Radius and Arena`s deaths, the Cloud Kingdom started to fall. Small groups of ponies were created and both believe in two ways, why there alicorns rulers never came back. One group believe that Radius and Arena left to protect them and the crystal empire and that Celestia didn't steal the young princess. But the other group believe that they were tired of the kingdom and disappeared, leaving their foal alone to die and that Celestia stole the princess to keep her as a pet. Riots started between the two along with the fights. One of the groups decided to rebels against the police, and stated more riot which spread to the castle. The rebels destroyed most of the castle and stole the royal jewels; most of the citizens left the kingdom and move all across Equestria but vowed that they would return when the lost princess will.

**End**


End file.
